


She Never Expected

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Loss, F/M, Gen, I'm crying, Natasha-centric, Original Character(s), Steve Rogers mentioned - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: She Never Expected. The title is self explanatory.*Please read tags. This is very short, but if I'm crying so will you and it is an upsetting topic. You have been warned.*





	She Never Expected

**Author's Note:**

> You need tissues.  
> You need a cuddle buddy.  
> You will cry.  
> I will not apologize for this.  
> It's real and it does happen.

She never expected to get pregnant. She knew it wasn’t possible and yet there she sat being told she was six weeks pregnant.

She never expected to make it past the first trimester, no one did, but yet she had.

She never expected to fall in love with the idea of having a little girl.

She never expected to wake up one day and find her normally active girl barely moving inside her, then not at all.

She never expected to find herself being told she had to deliver at barely twenty-two weeks.

She never expected to be holding her little girl till she took her last breath.

She never expected to be burying her baby three days later under a small rectangular stone with _Sarah Lynn Rogers_ inscribed.

She never expected to be packing up an unused nursery and closing the door, never looking inside again.

She never expected the pain that came with losing a child, but knowing she had to walk away.

She never expected to find out one of her closest friends was now expecting a child of her own.

She certainly never expected to feel as resentful as she did.

She never expected to be flying to Romania only three months after Sarah’s passing.

She never expected to hear a shrill cry coming from behind a dumpster.

She never expected to find a tiny baby girl with her cord still clamped to be the source of the cry.

She never expected the orphanage to deny the tiny girl, all because she had “no chance” of being adopted.

She never expected to be claiming the tiny girl as her own.

She never expected for the courts to sign off on the adoption papers.

She never expected the pain to go away, and for the hole in her heart to be filled.

She never expected to find herself happy the way she had been before Sarah’s passing.

She never expected to be opening the nursery door once again, filling it with everything they’d packed away.

She never expected to see the loving smile on her husband’s face again as he held their tiny girl.

_She never expected Miracle (Mira) Rose Rogers._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are motivators, like caffeine without the caffeine.
> 
> Side Note: I chose Romania because a few years back my church received a video from a missionary family we support in Romania. They work with an orphanage and they explained that when a child is orphaned in Romania they stay in the orphanage till they are sixteen, but on their sixteenth birthday they are forced to leave. You can not be adopted once you turn sixteen and like every other country after a certain age it becomes less and less likely. The most upsetting part is girls grow up fearing the day, because they know they will either die on the streets or be sold into trafficking. The point is their was a girl and the husband and wife sat her down because she was a few days shy of her sixteenth birthday and they were explaining to her how she would have to leave if she were not adopted. We saw the girl with her head held high nodding in understanding, but she broke down into tears when the family told her they wanted her. It's stuck with me all these years and that's one of the reasons that while yes I would like to have a child off my own, I still want to adopt.
> 
> Side Note 2: I heard on the radio the other morning a little girl do the weather announcement. They let kids do it all the time and it's really cute. Anyways the girl said her name was Miracle and when the caster said how sweet her name was the girl no more than six maybe said it is she's adopted and said it so proudly too, I wanted to cry.
> 
> Side Note 3: Also if you can't tell by my wording, I say tiny meaning Mira was born premature and weak, hence where she was found. Ok I'm done making you cry now.


End file.
